Of Us, The Disaster In The Making
by Undeniably Pissed
Summary: The war is over, and something entirely different creates a havoc in the wizarding world.


Of Us, The Disaster In The Making

_The war is over, and something entirely different creates a havoc in the wizarding world._

Harry "The Boy Who Lived" Potter and Draco "Bloody Ferret" Malfoy. Nobody believed it could work out, except for the pair involved. The Daily Prophet made nasty comments about their relationships. The Order went out of their way just to talk some sense into both of them. The Wizarding World as one had condemned it. After all, no one wanted to see their savior shacking up with a Death Eater. Never mind that he was reformed. Never mind that he helped save lives. Never mind that he had lost most of his money to help repair the damages caused by the war. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.

Although he informally goes by Malfoy-Potter now.

The Weasleys were all horribly affronted that Harry had made a pass on Ginny - poor, sweet, and beautiful Ginny who had loved Harry ever since the first time she saw him. And what had Draco Malfoy done when he had first seen Harry Potter? Why, open his bloody mouth and mock muggleborns of course.

Ron Weasley had refused to talk to him after that. Harry had expected nothing less. The Weasleys and the Malfoys had a history of not getting along, and to hope that that would end just because he was dating Draco was far more unrealistic than hoping for Voldemort to die.

Hermione Granger, easily the more sensible of his two best friends, had concluded that Harry was merely going through a phase. She was convinced that Harry was merely playing around with Malfoy, no matter how serious things between them always seemed to be. It was often said that when you believed in something strong enough, it would somehow make it seem true. Hermione Granger, for once in her life, ignored what her mind had deemed factual.

And then the rumors spread. That of their partner's infidelity. Witches and wizards all over the place have turned up, claiming to have been ex-lovers of the wizarding world's most scandalous couple. Some even had the gall to present to the public either a Malfoy heir or a Potter heir – and sometimes, even both from the same woman.

They thought it was all rubbish of course. They've stopped reading the news and have spent more of their time in private. Where judgmental eyes could not reach them. Where other's selfish opinions would not hammer away at the bond between them.

They've matured. Hadn't they been mere children when their rivalry had started?

They've put their differences past them. So what if Draco Malfoy was a sore loser at Quidditch? So what if he used to be a Death Eater? So what if he still hated muggles and muggleborns? So what if he still believed in pureblood supremacy? So what if the wizarding world only saw his faults and never Harry's?

They worked on the same side of the war… Only because Draco knew that the Order was winning, but the two of them conveniently forgot about that fact whenever they were together. After all, it didn't matter what had caused Draco to swear himself to the side of Light. Better late than never.

And they were in love. Or at least they told themselves that they were. They had sacrificed so much for each other. Isn't that supposed to be love? And if it wasn't, then they've never found anything more fulfilling.

Why wouldn't it work?

Harry asked himself these things every night as he buried himself in Draco's hair and inhaled his lover's scent. Draco would turn around sleepily and ask Harry why he was still awake. Harry would just smile softly and say "it's nothing". Draco would pretend that he didn't know what was on Harry's mind, because Harry already knew that Draco thought it was bollocks and Draco didn't feel like reminding Harry every night. Harry would be oblivious to it of course, to Draco's silent understanding. He never did quite understand Draco, but that was all right. The two of them were great together despite that, weren't they?

It was a few months into the relationship when Harry had decided that he wanted a family and Draco had remembered that he needed an heir. While their desire for children was mutual, they had one big problem.

No spell had ever been created to enable a man to give birth, and even if there had been a way, Harry would not have volunteered for it, and he knew that Draco wouldn't do it either. Harry felt that they should adopt. After all, many children had been orphaned after the war, mostly muggles and muggleborns. Draco had been appalled by the very idea. He was the last living Malfoy, and he'd be damned before he would let his family die out. Too many pureblood families had died out in the war, and the Malfoys would not be one of them.

Harry couldn't believe that Draco had not gotten over his stupid pureblood beliefs and Draco could not believe that Harry would not allow him the only thing he had ever asked for.

That night, Draco stormed out of their home.

Harry was angry for a week. He had brooded in his home. He had to stop himself many times for searching for Draco and giving in to his requests, because he knew that it would break his heart and things would never be the same between them again. He also had to refrain from running to his friends for help, because he knew that they had been waiting for an excuse to tear Harry away from Draco, and he wouldn't let that happen either.

Two months passed, and Draco Malfoy returned to their home. Harry had greeted him with a desperate kiss. He was on the verge of breaking down and confessing to Draco just how much he had missed when he saw that Draco had a beautiful young woman by his hand and they were wearing identical rings on their left ring finger.

Harry took a step back and gaped at the girl, whose hands immediately flew up to her stomach protectively. Draco turned away and tried to fight back tears.

Harry had invited Draco and the girl into the house, hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was.

Within a few minutes of talking, a terrified Celestina (that was the girl's name) fled from the house, followed by a furious Draco. He had thought that Harry would try to understand him, just this once. Oh, but how could he have forgotten how stubborn the man can be?

The wizarding world cheered as one when the Daily Prophet finally printed the highly-anticipated story of the Potter-Malfoy break-up.

And it was Draco Malfoy's fault all over again.

...Epilogue...

Albus tripped on his way to the boats. He silently groaned at the laughter that followed, before gratefully accepting the first hand that was offered to help him stand. He looked at the boy closely, and saw that he greatly resembled someone whom his father kept a photo of. He couldn't remember the man's name though… It was Blake O. or something.

"Albus Severus Potter?" the boy had inquired, still holding his hand.

"Yeah," Albus said, surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," the boy said, smiling slightly. "I heard a lot about your father from mine. I hope we're sorted in the same house. That'd probably please our fathers."

Albus smiled a little at this.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I found my first friend in Hogwarts! I think you already know him. His name is Scorpius Malfoy-_

End

Author's Notes: I tried my best to adhere to the events of Deathly Hallows, but I think I may have gotten a few things wrong. Also, some explanations. Harry and Draco weren't married because gay marriages weren't supported in the wizarding world. When Celestina was pregnant, she wasn't carrying Scorpius. If she was, then Scorpius would be a looot older. She miscarried because of the stress of being Draco Malfoy's wife, especially since she's the third party in the Potter-Malfoy relationship. Ohh yes, and I absolutely lurve the thought of Albus/Scorpius. XD On a side note, I felt so inexplicably happy when JK revealed that Dumbledore was gay and in love with Grindewald. Ah, so sweet. I'm off to write fanfiction about them!


End file.
